battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion
Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion is a Story Operation, which was released with October 13, 2016 update. Description :"It's the kinda night the whole planet's looking to chew you up and use your femur as a toothpick. :Tempest... a giant fist hanging in space, in search of a face to punch. Maybe mine. :But somewhere deep in this city, there's another fight brewing." :– Attikus Objectives This operation explores Attikus' account of the Third Thrall Rebellion. The ultimate goal of each story is to defeat the Silent Sister Aria, demonstrating Attikus' strength and allowing a portion of the thralls to break away from their control and join the rebellion. In this operation, there are a total of 24 side objectives. However, the player will only have to complete four randomly selected objectives within a single run-through. Currently, a couple of the potential objectives are missing, so they are not listed below. * Defeat Sister Aria ** Destroy jamming towers X/2 *** Investigate anomaly *** Locate and destroy nearby shards X/3 *** Defeat all MX.Deadeyes X/5 *** Defeat all MX.Ronins X/5 *** Defeat Beastmaster Shaman ** Rendezvous at beacon ** Secure beacon *** Build some turrets X/2 *** Secure data beacons X/2 *** Secure loot cache *** Defeat all MX.Deadeyes X/4 *** Destroy MX.Bulwark with a skill *** Stop M1. Boom Bots from damaging beacon ** Follow Attikus ** Defeat Aria's forces *** Enable all beacons X/3 *** Avoid Jennerit ship attacks *** Destroy pylons with melee X/3 ** Follow Attikus ** Breach tower *** Deface statues of Rendain X/2 *** Secure nearby loot cache *** Build some turrets X/2 *** Avoid Jennerit ship attacks *** Destroy MX.Deadeyes with melee attacks X/3 ** Locate Aria ** Kill the Silent Sister * Rendezvous with Attikus Map Inhabitants Characters *Attikus *Nova *Ambra (behind scene) *Deande (behind scene) *Oscar Mike (behind scene) Common Enemies *Thralls ** *Minions ** *Other ** Bosses *Sister Aria Strategy Rewards Notes *If the rally beacon is destroyed, it does not result in a mission failure. Instead, the player's current amount of ops points will be reset to 0. **The reset isn't permanent, however; it's reset only for the current run. Trivia *''Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion'' was released on October 13th, 2016 and is the first of the story operations to be released. *The operation is done with a film noir-esque, as demonstrated by Detective Attikus, the femme fatales, and a filter that grays out all of the colors (except for red, which is highlighted). *There are two Borderlands Easter Eggs that can be found within the operation, revealing that the third installment of the series will be taking place on the planet Promethea.Borderlands 3 Easter Egg inside Battleborn - MentalMarsBattleborn Easter Eggs Reveal Details on Borderlands 3 - MentalMars Media Images Official screenshots: Attikus_DLC_1.jpg Attikus_DLC_2.jpg Attikus_DLC_5.jpg Attikus_DLC_6.jpg Attikus_DLC_3.jpg Attikus_DLC_4.jpg Attikus_DLC_7.jpg Attikus_DLC_8.jpg Attikus_DLC_9.jpg Miscellaneous: Attikus art.jpg|Official cover art Attikus_DLC_poster.jpg|Poster by Seung KimSeung Kim on Twitter: "To celebrate the new story mission. @Battleborn @jauxking… " Video Battleborn Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion Trailer References Links *Page on Official Website *Announce ru:Аттикус и восстание слуг